


The First Commission

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Cutesy, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: It was a pleasant surprise, when Cornelia approached Hay Lin, asking if she could draw for her.





	The First Commission

**Author's Note:**

> First W.I.T.C.H. fan fic! I hope you enjoy reading! (Sorry, if my English is crude. I'm not used to the language.) Kudos, comments, criticisms are all loved! Thank you, salamat!

The First Commission

“How much?”

“What did you say?”

“How much do you charge, Hay Lin?”

The question caught her off guard. As if a teacher asked her about complex equations that needed rigorous problem solving. Or something about Geology, the earth's crust, or the measurement of the depth of the ocean floor. But no. It was only Cornelia, nothing to be frightened of.

She slammed her locker and clicked the padlock shut. Seriousness dawned upon her face, deep in curious thought.

“Well?” Cornelia was smiling. Probably in a good mood. Hay Lin wouldn’t want to disappoint.

“Um, I can, well… you know, you’re my friend, and…”

“Exactly! We’re friends! And that’s why we should support each other!”

“Cornelia, I…” She was surprised, astonished even. “No one… no one’s ever really asked me that. It’s always,  _Hay Lin, could you draw this?_  or  _Can you draw me?_  So, I, um, I’m really—”

“—incredibly underpaid and taken for granted!” The maiden of earth said it with such firmness, like it sounded the ultimate truth. The murky truth.

Then the school bell rang with the shrillest scream, reminding the student body to proceed to their respective classrooms. Immediately!

“I’ll catch you after class, ok?” 

“Yap! See you, Corny!”

“Yes, and Hay? Please think about it.”

Cornelia parted with a flourish of her silky blonde hair. And a small grin. Hay Lin, a little bit puzzled, could really tell that she was in a good mood. And she didn’t want to be the first to person to tear away that smile.

* * *

Cornelia invited Hay Lin for snacks at her place. At first, Hay Lin was reluctant, thinking about the Silver Dragon, how busy it must be at this time…

“I’ll be quick about the details, I promise!”

Hay Lin, finally convinced, nodded. They started walking towards the school gates. Before Cornelia opened her mouth to begin, a familiar redheaded girl dashed in between them. They saw Will rush past, apologizing and waving goodbye. Now that her mother was pregnant, she was usually expected to help around the house with Dean. 

Then Taranee, who caught up behind the two, bid them hello, then goodbye. It had gotten really busy at the Jensen's Dance Academy.  

The throng of bodies, the grip of the afternoon heat, they could barely hear their own voices in this crowd. Cornelia looked annoyed for a bit, but tried to raise her voice against the normal after-school musical commotion. 

“If you want, we can talk about my commission while on the wa—”

“Hey, guys!” Irma suddenly popped up behind them, locking her big arms around their thin necks. “So… water your plans for the day? Are you two gonna surf the web, to look up pics of cute buoys, hmm?" 

"Oh, please, your puns are terrible."

"Shore thing, Corny! I'll keep them a-wave from you!"

Hay Lin giggled, covering her wide grin. "Ok, ok, if it makes you stop, we're going to—"

"Pedicure!" Cornelia interjected.

"What?" Irma and Hay Lin cried out in unison.

“It's just what we need! And it's Friday? Oh, perfect! A pedicure's greaaaat!” There was a feel of thickness in Corny’s voice. The thickness of deceit. “Imagine, how relaxing. Right? Totally neat! And of course, Irma, you can toooootally come, too, and—”

“Pedicure?” Irma’s face creased with disapproval. “Nah! I can do my toes just fine. Besides, Mr. horse-face Horseberg gave me an incentive so, I guess I'll just..."

"Aww, that's too bad, little miss fishy! Are you suuuuure?"

"Thank you, but no thanks! But, I'll  _sea_  you guys on Monday!"

"Ok now, stop."

"I'll sea you guys on Monday, my fronds!” Irma repeated, doing finger guns at them. The water bearer trotted at the opposite direction. She sighed in disappointment. Pedicures would never be her cup of tea.

* * *

In the bus, Hay Lin whispered, “You’re acting pretty weird… Is there something…? Why did you lie to—”

“I don’t want her to know. About the commission.”

“Ok? You could've at least told me earlier. I didn't know.”

“I… I’ll tell you when we get to my room. But, you have to promise me, you won’t scream…”

“WHAT?!”

At the Hale’s residence, Cornelia had just divulged what she wanted: for Hay Lin to draw Irma. For a peace offering, she says. And Hay Lin couldn’t believe her ears. The surprise knocked the air right out of her. 

“Yes, you heard me right.” 

"Ok, what is happening? Am I dreaming? Pinch me!"

"No, this is real. I really want you to draw Irma. That's why I lied. I'll be gifting your work to her as a surprise."

"Surprise for what exactly...?"

"Well, ok, it's not really a surprise-surprise, but more of, umm, a thank you? A sorry? Oh, I don't know! Listen, will you draw her or not? Just, yes or no?"

So many questions floated in Hay Lin's head at the moment. It felt unreal. Why would Cornelia even think of a gift for Irma, on a non-birthday, an ordinary day? Something was up. And the fact that she was willing to pay for a portrait? Of Irma? Why Irma! Confused, Hay Lin tried to sort out and piece the puzzles together, but all the questions gathered up in a collective hazy moment. All she managed to ask was, "How much are you willing to pay for this?"

* * *

Sundays were rest days. Usually, the W.I.T.C.H. girls tried to avoid meeting up on weekends. No magic, no quests, no trips to Kandrakar and other dimensions. As much as possible, they must make time with their families on Sundays. Or relax, in the very least. After all, they still had private lives. They all agreed to this rule and had been practising it for quite some time now.

Today, the Hales decided to have dinner at the Silver Dragon, as per Cornelia's request. She and Hay Lin did plan to see each other. It was important, Cornelia insisted. Then, she flashed her woeful beautiful eyes at her father, and that did it. He drove them all the way to the Silver Dragon.

The semi-circular doors welcomed them inside, the smell of noodle soup in the air. The ambient noise of chattering people. Small talks, loud laughter.

There were mini red dragons that hanged from the ceiling. One side of the wall had a tapestry of eight horses running. On the counter, a golden cat was busy clawing at the air, right next to the miniature of a golden Buddha. The cat seemed to glow. Lilian pointed at it, said it looked cute, and asked if it was for sale.

It was Hay Lin's father who assisted them to a round table with four plates faced down on a red placemat. The lazy susan turntable had a tissue holder and four packed chopsticks. Mr. Lin handed them the menus. A server came by to take their order. He dashed to the kitchen with their list. Cornelia saw this opportunity to meet up with Hay Lin. She excused herself to proceed upstairs, treading carefully up the spiraled steps. The door to Hay Lin's room was ajar, and she pushed it open without it creaking.

"How's it going?" 

"Oh my gosh!" Hay Lin, abruptly disrupted in her concentration, sent a pen flying out of her hand. "Jeez, you could've at least knocked! You're lucky I hadn't put the pen on the paper yet! It could've ruined the whole thing!"

"Sorry..." Cornelia grinned sheepishly, while twirling a lock of her hair. "Just wondering, you know? Do you think you can finish it soon? Like, tonight...?"

"Relax! It's almost done!" Hay Lin beamed brightly. "Have a look! As you can see, I tried my best in watercolors."

"Oh, wow..." Cornelia breathed in awe. "She's beautiful..."

* * *

Monday came in a blink of an eye. Cornelia sat at the school's front ledge, watching the early birds come in, one by one. Her friends weren't notorious in being consistently punctual people. She was usually the first one to get to Sheffield Institute, thanks to her father, who eagerly drives her to school. 

Taranee and Will arrived together, walking with their bikes. After parking it by the school's entrance, they spotted Cornelia, still sitting pretty on the ledge. They asked her about the weekend. Then the exchange of stories jumped back and forth, until Hay Lin arrived. Finally, lastly, Irma appeared with wet hair and a rather disheveled look.

"Don't let  _minnow_  how I look," she pouted. The girls laughed it off, but not too loud enough to miss the blaring first bell.

The girls went inside altogether. They parted at the lobby, going to separate wings of the school. Suddenly, Cornelia caught grip of Irma's wrist and said, "Could you come with me to the restroom?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"Yeah, shore, I guess? But—hey!"

"It'll be quick, promise!"

No one was inside the first floor restroom. They closed the door and put their bags on the counter. Irma looked expectant. Cornelia zipped her bag open.

"I wanted to give..." Then she pulled something out from her bag. There was Hay Lin's drawing, framed neatly. It was a simple portrait, a smiling Irma, water splashes decorating the border of the paper.

"What the heck!" Irma gasped in astonishment. "But, that's Hay Lin's art! Why are you...?"

"I asked her to draw it. Do you like it?"

"Of course, yes! But! Hey, something fishy is up... Why would you..."

"Oh, so I can't get a thank you? I mean, I just, want to do... something nice. For you. For once. You know?"

Irma took the portrait, looked at it with admiration and slight disbelief. But it turned into a genuine smile that pushed small tears to her eyes. She put the gift on the counter, beside their bags, then jumped at Cornelia, half-sobbing, half-chuckling, "Oh, Corny! I love it!"

The blonde carefully wrapped her arms around her, almost afraid as if Irma would crumble into paper. When Irma didn't let go, she held tighter. Tighter. Close enough to bury her face on Irma's neck.

"Thank you," Irma grinned. "Thank you, very, very much! I love it a lot!"

"You're... you're whale-come."

"Hey!" Irma pulled back, her face pleasantly surprised. "Did you just—"

But Cornelia pushed her face on Irma's, and pecked her lips. A smack as quick as lightning. After realising it, the heat of embarrassment settled on her face. She quickly snatched her bag and left. 

Irma, alone in the restroom, ended up laughing to herself. "Typical, proud as ever," she gazed at the gift she gave. She should probably thank Hay Lin later, too. Or perhaps commission Hay Lin as well!

She tried to put the gift inside her bag, but it wouldn't fit. Irma decided to hold it. Nothing was wrong in being proud to show it off. After all, Hay Lin's work was a masterpiece. And it was her face! But little did people know that the drawing also screamed her buried feelings: "Yeah, I like you, too, Corny."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I have been reading W.I.T.C.H. since I was a kid. The publication in my country stopped at issue 74, the Ragorlang arc. I'm really happy to find online scans of issues 75+ so I could read more and finish it!
> 
>  
> 
> (I don't really have someone to talk about W.I.T.C.H. stuff to, so feel free to hit me up in my socmed accounts if you want to be friends!)


End file.
